Lena Chamamyan
thumb|300px|right|HM Princess Fawzia الاميرة فوزية -lamma bada yatasanna hubbu cemali fatanna - لما بدى يتثنى singer : Lena Chamamyan - لينا شماميان - thumb|300px|right|Lena Chamamyan - Hawel ya ghanem لينا شماميان - حول يا غنام thumb|300px|right|lena chamamyan لينا شماميان - لما بدا يتثنىthumb|right|300px|Sen'nle beraberken Lena Chamamyan Was born in Damascus city where she finished her elementary and secondary education through which she held many school concerts. The first of which she held at the age of five. She started to studying music at the age of nine, she graduated from the economics management department at Damascus University in 2002. while she was studying at the higher institution of music in Damascus , she graduated as a classical vocalist in 2007. Throughout her university education, she joined many workshops in the field of classic music with Gloria Skalki (Italy ) Karmen Filarna ( Italy ) Mia bits ( Netherlands ). She also joined Jazz workshops, most importantly, with the German Accordionist ( Manfred leuschter ).this resulted in lena and Manfred featured on each others albums and many concerts in Syria and Germany . She also worked with many vocalists and musicians of different nationalities in many jazz festivals in Syria. The idea of the project was born before Lena started to study music academically. Classic was mixed with oriental jazz and Armenian music to reflect the unique essence of Lena's style as a vocalist. She was charmed from the very beginning by the idea of mixing simple oriental tunes with cords. Many friend from the high institution of music helped Lena understand and conceptualize the project the first of whom was Basel Rajoub who arranged the music and managed the progect. They together won the middle east first award presented by radio Monte Carlo in 2006 for ( Hal Asmarellon ) album that was produced by the means of the grant given to him by ( almawred althakafi ) institution ( Egypt ) . This helped to enrich the artistic abilities reflected on their second step of the project , the album ( Shamat ) . The thesis being reflected in the steps of the project can be explained in two points: first of all , it's an attempt to revive folkloric songs , especially Syrian ones , in a modern style and arrangement keeping the originality of the tunes and the lyrics in order to create a link between () monotonous oriental classic music and contemporary world music that has a harmonic accompany and different musical styles and instruments that contribute to enriching the tune and to activate the beauty of its genre which helps world cultural contact by forming a specific unique language especially outside the Arab world . the second point is to introduce origenal compositions allowing a more free space of tunes and lyrics as in ( Sha'am ) and ( magic) from ( Shamat ) album . Composition will get more focus in the next albums. http://www.lenachamamyan.net This clip was shot on 28-08-2009 at Al Azhar Park - Cairo by Hend Abdullahthumb|300px|right|Ey misafir thumb|300px|right|Lena Chamamyan - لينا شاماميان - شوي و بيهدا العمرthumb||thumb|300px|right|Lena Chamamyan - Love In Damascus (new) لينا شماميانthumb|300px|right|Lena Chamamian-Khayt Qasab (New)»«جديد لينا شماميان-خيط قصبthumb|300px|right|حلالي - لينا شاماميان Helale can lale ermenithumb|300px|right|Seherthumb|300px|right Lena Chamamyan (Arapça: لينا شماميان Ermenice: Լենա Չամամյան) Suriyeli bir şarkıcıdır. Ermeni kökenlidir. Şam'da doğdu. İlk konserini 5 yaşında verdi. 2002'de işletme lisansı aldıktan sonra Halep Konservatuarı'nda Klasik Doğu Müziği üzerine eğitim aldı. Aynı zamanda caz ve Ermeni Müziği üzerinde de çalıştı. 2006'da çıkardığı ilk albümü olan Hal Asmar Ellon'da oryantal müzik ve caz elementlerini karıştıran sanatçı, yine Şam doğumlu olan trompetçi Basel Rajoub ile birlikte çalıştı. 2006 yılında Chamamyan ve Rajoub Ürdün'de Radio Monte Carlo müzik ödülünü kazandı. Mayıs 2007'de Chamamyan Shamat adlı ikinci albümünü çıkardı. Diskografi # Hal Asmar Ellon (2006) # Shamat (2007) Dış bağlantılar * Resmi internet sayfası * Facebook sayfası ar:لينا شماميان en:Lena Chamamyan fa:لینا شمامیان hy:Լենա Շամամյան ru:Чамамян, Лена #ermeni asıllısuriye'li kadın sanatçı. şarkı söylemeye küçük yaşlarda başlamıştır. ilk konserine çıktığında 5 yaşındaymış. halep konservatuarı'nda klasik doğu müziği eğitim almış, bunun yanı sıra jazz ve geleneksel ermeni müziğiyle de ilgilidir.* enfes bi sesi vardır. doğu'nun sesi gibidir, büyüler, hayran bıraktırır kendine. *kaynak:en.wikipedia.org (crayze horse, 23.01.2008 01:58) #melek gibi bir sesi vardir bu bacinin. leena shamamian, lena chamamian filan olarak da gectigi olur adinin. (satine, 08.07.2008 11:57) #kulağa değil de kalbe doğru söyleyen ses sanatçısı. (kartga, 21.08.2008 18:56) #aslinda maraslidir. (satine, 23.08.2008 21:49) #daouny ajoud isimli sarkisinda husnu senlendirici ve volkan canakkaleli ile calismistir. bir ermeni ilahisi ile trakya havalarini harmanlayacak kadar kusursuzdur. (satine, 24.08.2008 15:51) #shamat albümünde türkiyeden turgay ocer*, kemal arslan*, hüsnü şenlendirici* ve volkan çanakkaleli* gibi sanatçılarla çalışmış kadife sesli müzisyen. (foca fatihi, 29.09.2008 03:57 ~ 04:00) #şarkılarıyla hüzünlendiren, can yakan kadın. (kaburga, 02.01.2009 02:04 ~ 07.09.2009 03:13) #yalnızca hal asmar ellon şarkısının girişindeki ud mu kanun mu anlayamadığım-müzik bilgim kıttır- tınılar için bile dinlenmesi gereken, ermeni asıllı suriyeli müzisyen. (ghir enta, 05.01.2009 13:05) #ermenidir ama arapça söyler. (hakiki fare, 13.05.2009 13:15) #az önce facebook'da baly maak isimli parçasını izledim; dinledim. (ne izlemesi ne dinlemesi ya hala döndürüp duruyorsun.) büyüleyici bir ses. (evet kardeşim büyüleyici, büyülendim çünkü.) birşeyler diyor ama çok güzel diyor ne diyorsa. :) tıp dünyası faydalanabilir. çok da hoş. # # #hem yara hem merhem sesi. önce göz göz yaralar açıyor derinlerde sonra merhemini sürüyor üstüne. (katirtirnagi, 27.10.2009 19:49) #shamat (2007) albümü -kendisinin 2. albümü olur bu- baş köşemde duran müzisyen. aslen ermeni ve suriyeli. doğu ve elbette arap müziğine jazz bakış açısıyla yaklaşır çokça. sesinde bazan askerdeki sevgilisini bekleyen bir aşığın özlemini, bazan da hüznün ve derdin ortasına kendini bulmuş bir avarenin çaresiz yankımalarını bulabilirsiniz. canınız yansa da güzeldir bu sesi dinlemek. http://www.myspace.com/lenachamamyan (oylum, 28.11.2009 01:38) #en derundan hissettiğiniz şeyleri çıkartıverir içinizden dinlerken. sonra o şeyler bu hanımın sesi ile birlikte tekrar en derununuza iniverir. evvelden hissettiğiniz bazı şeylerin melodisinin olamayacağını düşünürken o bunlardan bazılarına tercüman olmuştur bile çoktan. ne diyeyim. müteşekkirim. (hidrellez, 18.01.2010 01:40) #o kadar içli söylüyor ki ... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tmysraz-xaw http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y5hooscf0km (marul kivircik roka ve bilimum yesillik, 10.02.2010 19:56 ~ 09.03.2010 23:44) #çok duru bir sesi var. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cwrambaqfaa (linuswithnoblankets, 30.03.2010 17:34) #çok 'oha' bir sesi var kendisinin. oha (petersachs, 01.05.2010 23:45) #herşeye rağmen geceye huzur dolduran elemetlerden. mısırlı arkadaşımın gece süprizi. http://www.youtube.com/...v5ipdkt20hk&feature=related (gosemef, 31.05.2010 02:04) #yaşam duraklarının isabetinden ötürü ermenice ve arapça'ya olan muazzam hakimiyetiyle kulakların pasını silen sağlam bir müzisyen olmasının yanı sıra, dünya güzeli bir sempatiktir. canlı canlı da dinlemek kısmet olsa bari. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tmfjrhamppc (keyfus gicirus, 08.06.2010 20:26) #müstesna bir eserini aşk ile bir daha dinleyelim: http://www.facebook.com/...11850625275&oid=4808523987 (hayati tehlike, 08.06.2010 20:32) #ya bu kadının sesi içimi deşiyor resmen. hüzünlere buluyor, müptela ediyor kendine. böyle keser uçlarına geliyor sanki sinir uçlarım ama gene de müteşekkirim ben bu azizeye. # |} #kendisi benim için nusrat fateh ali khan, farid farjad ve khaled ile mahşerin dört atlısından birisidir. (vito andolini, 20.08.2010 17:07) #(bkz: sareri hovin mernem) (non sequitur, 18.09.2010 23:00) #acıların soluğu.* (laughtear, 13.10.2010 22:39) #(bkz: sesine aşık olunan kadınlar) (1 137, 19.12.2010 08:26) #arapça'nın fonetiği bu kadının sesi ile esrarengiz bir şekilde birleşiyor ve şarka özgü bir büyü gibi yayılıyor bünyelerimize. bu kadar naif bu kadar derinden gelen bir ses olamaz. bulutlar şarkı söylese böyle söylerdi. bütün bir çölü görüyorsunuz bu seste, gözlerinize biraz çöl kumu kaçıyor, ağlamanız ondandır. birazdan karşınıza develer çıkacak gibi, birazdan bir vaha göreceksiniz gibi, birazdan tur dağından ineceksiniz gibi her şey... (naili, 23.12.2010 01:06) #suriye'nin,şam kentinde doğmuş,ilk ve orta öğrenimini şam'da tamamlamıştır.ilk konserini beş yaşında vermiş olmakla beraber,çocuk yaşlarında bir çok konsere imza atmıştır.gerçek anlamda müzik öğrenimine dokuz yaşında başlamıştır.2002 yılında,şam üniversitesi ekonomi yönetimi bölümünden mezun olmuştur.şam'da bir müzik enstitüsünde çalışmalarına devam etmiş ve yine aynı enstitüden 2007 yılında klasik müzik vokali olarak mezun olmuştur.üniversite eğitimi boyunca,klasik müzik alanında,italya'dan gloria skalki ve karmen filarna,hollanda'dan mia bits ile beraber bir çok workhopa katılmıştır. lena chamamyan aynı zamanda,ünlü alman accordionist manfred leuschter ile beraber jazz workshoplara da katılmıştır.bu girişimleri onlara,kendilerine ait birer albüm ve suriye ile almanya'da bir çok yeni konser fırsatı getirmiştir.chamamyan,dünyanın değişik ülkelerinden bir çok vokal ve müzisyenle beraber suriye de bir çok jazz festivaline katılmıştır. chamamyan'ın kendine ait iki albümü bulunmaktadır.2006 yılında hal asmar ellon adlı albümü ve 2007 yılında shamat adlı albümü çıkarmıştır. konser ve albümlerinde,türkiye'den turgay öcer (darbuka),kemal arslan (bağlama),hüsnü şenlendirici (klarnet) ve volkan çanakkaleli (davul) ile çalışmıştır. (borderline cadi, 03.01.2011 19:23 ~ 19:30) #icimizi tutusturan bir ses, bizden olmali. (huseyin riza, 06.01.2011 09:02) #uktedir; bir şarkısı var ya maila al ghoson, deyu sanırım. dinledikçe dinleyesim geliyor. biri el atsa da şu sözlükte, bir sözlerini yazıverse şuraya. lena yüzünden ermenice bir türkü ezberlemiş olduk, bir de bunu encode etsek ya.. bu kadar içli, bu kadar mahvedecek şekilde ne diyor olabilir bu kadın, delireceğim.. mezkur icra için: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tmysraz-xaw (hidrellez, 13.03.2011 13:40 ~ 14:18) #içinden kader, beşer, seher, kalp, hilal, nida, misk, yasemin, amber geçen şarkılar * söyler. (namutenahi cizgi, 06.04.2011 11:44 ~ 11:54) #hayatımda dinlediğim en güzel seslerden biri. daha iyisi şu anda aklıma gelmiyor. ##yine yeniden sevgilisi yasemin şehri için müthiş bir eser yazmış sanatçıdır.http://www.youtube.com/...vii&feature=player_embedded (eloisee, 14.07.2011 21:41) ##sînede bir adet yara mevcutsa bu cins-i lâtiften uzak durulmalı. (namutenahi cizgi, 14.07.2011 21:47) ##yaradilis harikasi. Kategori:Şamlılar Kategori:Suriyeli müzisyenler Kategori:Ermeni şarkıcılar Kategori:Suriyeli şarkıcılar Kategori:Şam doğumlular Kategori:Lena Chamamyan